


Shuake Week 2020

by The_Phantom_Allies



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Personas (Persona Series), Gen, M/M, Mika PT and Shido are only mentioned briefly, Post-Canon, ShuAkeWeek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Phantom_Allies/pseuds/The_Phantom_Allies
Summary: This is the week of Shuake 2020!
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 13





	Shuake Week 2020

**Author's Note:**

> I know, day 1 is already over but I wanted to finish this before I moved on to day 2.  
> I'm not a huge fan of how this came out but I'm publishing it anyway.
> 
> I think I finally figured out AO3 formatting. If it still looks weird please let me know

Akira stared at the textbook in front of him. He was supposed to be studying for a quiz in his popular culture class, but nothing was sticking. Absently, he rubbed a twinge of hair between his finger and thumb.

“Aren’t you supposed to be studying?” Morgana asked, poking his head out from Akira’s bag. “Remember, UTokyo expects more from you than Shujin ever did.”

“I know,” Akira muttered. He put his pen down. “It’s been hard to focus…”

“AKIRA!”

“Speaking of hard to focus,” Morgana said as Ryuji rushed over. “Ryuji, shouldn’t you be studying too?”

“Listen man,” Ryuji said, ignoring Morgana. “Tomorrow is Valentine’s Day. I really think you and I should go check out Tokyo's babes!” Akira looked back at the textbook. _Valentine’s Day..._ His stomach clenched just thinking about it. _If he were here, Akechi would scoff at Ryuji. Probably ask him why Valentine’s Day should be any different._ Then again, if Akechi was here…. _God damn it._

Akira silently closed his textbook, dimly aware of Morgana and Ryuji arguing quietly. _Goro Akechi..._ His heart ached just thinking of that name. Akira closed his eyes. _It’s been three years since Goro Akechi and I saw each other last. Three years since he sacrificed himself in the Engine Room in Shido’s Palace to save us._ He could still picture the engine room door sliding shut. Could still hear himself scream Akechi’s name, surprising everyone. _They didn’t think I cared. But I did. I still do._ Futaba had quietly said that there was no life reading. Ryuji and Makoto had to force Akira away from the door. When Akira fought against Shido, he threw his anger into that battle. The Phantom Thieves won. _But why did we have to lose Akechi…_

“This is why I didn’t want to mention Valentine’s Day,” Akira heard Morgana hiss. “You’re upsetting Joker.”

“I’m not trying to!” Ryuji said in a loud whisper. “Morgana, it’s been three years. Don’t you think we should help him move on?!”

“I have moved on,” The lie came out seamlessly. “Valentine’s Day just doesn’t interest me.” Akira opened his eyes. Ryuji and Morgana were looking at him. He was kind of telling the truth; for the most part, Akira was over his crush on Goro Akechi.

Actually, Akira wasn’t sure if what he felt towards Akechi was a crush. _I think it was love. I was in love with him and I don’t think he knew it..._ Maybe Akechi did know and wasn’t sure how to approach it. A smile tugged at Akira’s lips as he remembered the time Akechi was telling him about a woman asking him out. Akechi had confessed that he wasn’t good at romantic interactions so he turned the woman down like he was turning down a case.

“ _R_ _omance does not interest me,”_ Akechi said later that night over the phone. _“I would need the perfect partner anyway. Someone to keep me thinking, to surprise me. Hell, to stimulate me even.”_ Akira cracked a perverted joke and he had imagined Akechi rolling his eyes. But he knew it also made Akechi chuckle.

“See, he’s smiling, I’m taking that as a good thing!” Ryuji slung an arm around Akira’s shoulders, bringing Akira back to the present. “Maybe Ann has some male model friends you can meet,” Ryuji grinned, nudging Akira. “They gotta be better looking than Akechi was.”

Before Akira could retort, he saw movement from across the library. His eyes took in the tan peacoat, black pants and shaggy, light brown hair that stopped at the shoulders. Akira felt his mouth fall open. _Oh don’t start this again, you simp!_ He scolded himself but the person turned. Warm eyes that reminded Akira of red rubies widened. _Oh my god, is it really-_

“Cmon,” Ryuji said. He didn’t seem to notice Akira’s shock. “I’ll admit, that was a bit harsh. You can’t help who you crush on, right? Anyway, Ann wants to meet with us for lunch today.” He took Akira’s arm. Akira blinked, realizing that Ryuji had even packed up Akira’s stuff for him.

“W-wait,” Akira stammered. But Ryuji was tugging him away. Akira looked again to where Akechi(?) had been. Nobody was there. _Am I imagining things again…?_

After Akechi was declared dead by Futaba and declared missing by the public, Akira thought he was seeing the Detective Prince everywhere he went, from his (former) usual spot in LeBlanc to swearing he saw Akechi at the train station. It was driving him insane, knowing that he was (probably) looking for a ghost. _He looked so real this time..._ A part of Akira wanted to scream. If that was Akechi, and he was alive all this time, then why wouldn’t he reach out to Akira? A cold sensation settled in his stomach as he walked with Ryuji. _Unless he...he really didn’t like me..._ It was possible of course, since Akechi fucking killed him. _But_ _he acted so differently around me. His smile was real around me. We were so honest with each other. At least, that’s what I always thought…_

At lunch, Ann and Ryuji were chatting up a storm. Despite his uncertainty, Akira was happy to see Ann. University kept him and Ryuji busy while Ann was busy advancing her modelling career. Morgana, naturally, was happy to see Ann too.

“Tomorrow is V-Day, Ann,” Ryuji began, smirking. “What do you have planned?” Ann snickered.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” She began. She glanced at Akira, then back to Ryuji. “Actually, you and Mona go get us some crepes.”

“What?!” Ryuji exclaimed. “Why do WE have to?!” Ann scoffed.

“Just do it, please? Here.” She handed the money over. Morgana purred.

“C’mon Ryuji, we can be nice to Lady Ann. Plus crepes sound good right now.” Morgana said, nudging the money into Ryuji’s hands. Ryuji grumbled, then disappeared towards the cafeteria with Morgana in his bag. Once they were out of sight, Ann turned to Akira.

“I need to tell you something very important.” Ann said, taking Akira’s hands into hers. He gave her a puzzled look. “Do you remember Mika?” Akira grimaced.

“That kind of bratty woman who was jealous of you?” Akira asked. Ann nodded almost violently.

"Yes. She told me yesterday that she's trying to get together with some ex-celebrity at your school." Ann said. Akira played with his hair.

"So?" He asked, his mind wandering back to Goro Akechi. If things were different, could they have gotten together? He could picture it so easily: the two of them living in Akechi's apartment, playing chess, speculating about potential criminal cases, making out...a faint blush crossed Akira's cheeks. _Why am I torturing myself like this? Akechi is gone anyway..._ if Ryuji knew Akira was still simping, he'd tease. Ann tries to be sympathetic at least, though Akira knows she also doesn’t understand why Akira is (was?) in love with his killer.

“Go to the uni library,” Ann said firmly. “He’ll be there in like ten minutes. Mika knows his schedule pretty well, apparently, and he always spends his time at the library.”

“Wait, who are you talking-”

“Who else?!” Ann exclaimed. “Your glimmer of hope!” Akira silently repeated the information, his eyes widening again. Akira once confided in Ann that he felt so hopeless until he met-

“Go,” Ann said smiling. “I’ll cover for you. Just go before Mika tries to-.”

She didn’t get to finish her sentence. Akira grabbed his bag and ran. His heart was screaming. _Goro Akechi is alive._ His brain repeated as he raced to the university library. Soon, he was there. In the same spot he was earlier. _I wish Ann would have told where in the library Akechi would be._ Sitting near the entrance, Akira opened his textbook again. His popular culture class was hard. Morgana told him to watch what he says and writes _because if you pick the Phantom Thieves or Goro Akechi or Masayoshi Shido, people could put two and two together and realize you’re a Phantom Thief._ While Akira understood, he was still bored. Plus... _If Akechi is alive, then how can I focus?_

“Would you mind if I sat here?”

Akira looked up. His heart almost stopped. Goro Akechi was standing a couple feet away. He held a UToyko bag in his hand, reminding Akira of when he would hold his briefcase. Akira’s mouth went dry. _You’re alive. Do you have any idea how much I love you? I’ve missed you so fucking much._

“Go ahead,” Akira said, blushing when he realized his voice was deeper than usual. He cleared his throat. _Stop being a simp for like 3 seconds. It’s just Goro Akechi._

Akechi took the empty seat and placed his bag on the table. He tucked his hair behind his ears. Akira looked away, fighting his blush.

“I’m so sorry,” Akechi said in a low voice. “Actually, sorry doesn’t begin to describe how I feel.”

“Why haven’t you contacted me? Do...do you really hate me?” Akira asked. He didn’t realize he was afraid of the answer but realized he was trembling a bit. Akechi studied Akira. _He asked to sit with me. That has to mean something...right?_

“Sae-san told me not to contact you,” Akechi said slowly. He reached out, wrapping gloved fingers around Akira’s hand. “And...I don’t hate you. Quite the opposite, actually. I..I uh…”

Akira leaned in.

“Do you love me?” He asked softly. A blush spread across Akechi’s cheeks. “Show me how you really feel, detective.” Akechi smirked, leaning in as well.

“Gladly,” He said before bringing his lips to Akira’s. Akira closed his eyes. _Hope._ That was something the Thieves talked about a lot, even when Akechi was on the team. _You’re a symbol of hope,_ Morgana used to tell Akira. _I know it’s a lot to take in, but be proud of yourself._ They broke the kiss.

“I love you.” Akira was breathless. _Hold onto that hope, Akira Ren._ He hadn’t felt this alive in a long time…

“I love you too.” Akechi whispered. He brushed Akira’s hair out of his face. “God you have no idea how much I love you. It hurt so fucking bad when I had to kill you…”

“That was in the past,” Akira said. He cupped Akechi’s face in his hands. “We can take things slow, okay?” Akechi nodded. “I have a class in ten minutes…” Akira began reluctantly. He saw Akechi’s face fall and he grinned. “Course, skipping it today won’t hurt.”

“Akira, you should go to class! Getting a higher education is important and you shouldn’t be skipping.” Akechi scolded. Akira chuckled. Leave to Akechi to chide him about classes.

“Alright, alright.” Akira said, holding up his hands as if in surrender. “Promise me that I’ll see you later?” Akechi nodded. “My number is still the same so you better text me. Otherwise, I’ll have to summon Arsene on you.” He winked. Akechi rolled his eyes.

“And Loki would kick his ass. Don’t forget that my powers exceed yours.” Akechi was smiling. Akira felt like he was in a pleasant dream. “I will see you later, Akira.”

“Good. I love you.” Akira kissed Akechi’s forehead before grabbing his bag.

“I love you too.”


End file.
